Cat and mouse
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur vivía con sus hermanos, era un mitad ratón se podría decir, odiaba serlo, ya que mayormente ellos son unos ladrones, el reto de su familia consiste en robarle al gato más estúpido del pueblo, Alfred. ¿Qué encontrará en su casa? USxUK, Lime y reto.


Esto es por un concurso navideño… en realidad no es la historia que tenía planeada pero a la otra le han surgido problemas, además de que he tenido problemas personales que han detenido mi escritura, espero me puedan disculpar. El lime no es muy bueno! no estaba suficientemente inspirada pero espero les guste :3

**Dedicado a:** Sweetcoffe.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Gatos y ratones, lime.

El mundo donde vivían no era muy diferente de un lugar jerarquizado por posiciones. No era muy extraño ni tampoco común, sólo se podría decir que Arthur Kirkland era un roedor, un ladrón, odiaba serlo, un ra-ratón, dios, hasta la palabra le costaba decirla, tenía todo su cuerpo con extremidades humanas, era cierto, pero sus orejas entre su rubia cabellera y su cola lo delataban. Verdaderamente odiaba lo que era, le hubiera gustado nacer incluso ardilla, pero no ratón.

–¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó enojado. Había cumplido los diecinueve hace poco y allí estaba su estúpido hermano cabeza de fósforo, siendo un hijo de puta -como siempre- cada vez que podía con él.

–Eres el único que no le ha robado a los gatos, eres inútil y pequeño–

–Maldita sea, eres un bastardo…–

–Maldita sea nada, ser bastardo con tipos como tú me agrada, además, el gato es estúpido con E mayúscula, pasarás fácilmente la prueba de nuestra familia–

–No me gusta esta vida…robarle a los gatos porque son un poco más grande que nosotros…–susurró cabreado.

No entabló ninguna otra palabra con su hermano mayor, no podía odiarlo más que en esos momentos -en realidad siempre lo odiaba-, cogió la dirección que le habían dado, era cercano a su casa, en un sector algo más enriquecido, era evidente, después de todo allí la mayoría de la gente que habitaban eran mitad-gatos, suspiró, esperaba que lo que le dijo su hermano fuera verdad, no es que no fuera muy fuerte, sólo que…era un verdadero fastidio aquello de hurtar para demostrar "hombría", la hombría ya la tiene entremedio de las piernas, ya era hombre, no hacía falta probarlo.

Caminó, era tarde, no demasiado, sabía que los gatos tenían una especie de ventaja en la noche que podría ser peligrosa, además había oído que en ese pueblo en el sector de los gatos había uno en especial que tenía fetiches raros que no era simplemente "comerse" a los ratones, les hacía muchas cosas aparte de comérselos, era un francés, si se lo encontraba claro, le haría el favor a sus compatriotas ratones y le cortaría su maldito órgano reproductor en pedazos.

El camino se le hizo más silencioso que lo normal, era una gran casa pero de poca seguridad, incluso la reja principal estaba abierta. Él era inteligente y a pesar de eso… entró descaradamente por la puerta principal, no le tenía miedo a esos estúpidos felinos con sus extraños juegos de perseguir estambre y excitarse con esas hierbas extrañas. Naciera donde naciera, Arthur Kirland siempre tendría orgullo.

Y así, abrió descaradamente la ventana arrogando rocas.

El gato… el gato "peligroso" que esperaba adentro sólo se removió y dijo "Eso ha sido un ruido extraño" y se levantó a ver quien era, fue allí que se encontraron. En frente de él había un lindo ratón, era rubio, sus orejas y cola de un color similar, traía ropa algo gastada juvenil pegada al cuerpo, relativamente atractivo pero parecía mayor en edad que el gato.

El gato en tanto tenía una mirada algo perdida e inocente, ojos azules como el cielo y dos orejas y una cola traviesa de color un poco más rubio que su cabello, sonreía al ver al chico que había entrado y que en evidencia estaba robando descaradamente su comida.

–Puedo explicarlo…–

–Seguro que puedes –sonrió –¿A qué has venido a la casa del héroe? ¿Un autógrafo? –

–Bueno, no… yo soy un…–inventa algo rápido, now, le pedía a su cabeza –Soy un repartidor que rompe ventanas, los nuevos repartidores de este siglo rompen ventanas con tal de que el paquete llegue…ja–

–¡Oh, comprendo, comprendo! –sonrió como un niño, parecía que se lo creía todo, había escuchado de la mítica estupidez de ese gato americano pero nunca pensó que era tanta. –Además ahora son más lindos, mis repartidores son sólo gordos con acne…–

–Muy lindo…–decía con un suspiro enamorado y tonto. –Real, realmente lindo…–

El inglés se sonrojó un poco mientras trataba de seguirle el juego, el americano se acercó con una hábil sonrisa paso a paso hasta quedar a centímetros, el británico consiguió no tener miedo. No lo tendría, aún así se sentía estúpido ya que era el único en tener ese problema por poseer una arrogancia más grande de la que puede soportar.

Pensó que se lo comerían, que estaba frito, pero de un momento a otro se vio recostado en una mesa mientras algo húmedo le recorría el cuello con fuerza.

–¿Qué ha-haces? –susurró removiéndose, el gato simplemente no se movió y siguió lamiendo su cuello mientras aplicaba más fuerza.

–P-Pues verá misterioso Sr. repartidor mitad ratón…–susurró. –Estoy en celo, sé que es apresurado y no le he pedido que salgamos o cosas así pero… me entenderá, quiero follarlo–

El ratón abrió los ojos con terror extraño hasta ahora, el gato estaba excitado, era cierto, cada vez que trataba de liberarse algo chocaba contra su entrepierna, algo duro y caliente, seguramente era el pene del contrario deseando poseerlo, sacarle la ropa, morderlo y meterse dentro de él, con fuerza, sin compasión, como un gato hambriento.

Gimió, pidiendo inútilmente que se detuviera, su cara empezaba a ponerse roja, sus manos, sus caderas, todo en él temblaba ante aquellas deliciosas caricias y esas atrevidas mordidas, no pudo evitar emitir pequeños sonidos cuando sintió que masturbaban su pene, suavemente, de arriba abajo y repetía el proceso, gritaba y suspiraba mientras el gato no dejaba de lamer todo su cuerpo, lo desnudaba de apoco, aún el más bajo estaba con toda su ropa que fue despojada poco a poco, suspira y gime sin parar hasta sentir algo húmedo en su pecho, se siete raro, vuelve a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se estremece, siente que su miembro se endurece cada vez más en la mano del americano.

–Soy…muy tonto sabes, todos los ratones lo creen…–susurró el minino algo triste mientras usaba su cola entre las nalgas del gato hasta llegar a su ano, metiéndose suavemente hacia dentro de la cavidad anal al paso que lo mantenía bajo su dominio.

–Ahhh! you.. ahh e-esto… se siente extraño ¡mi-mierda!–el inglés no dejaba de gemir, algo extraño le pasaba a su cuerpo, algo que no podía identificar cercano a su trasero.

–¿Has venido a robarme no?... creo que los has hecho muy bien, como todos los demás…–susurró un poco triste lamiendo su cuello –Pero esta vez, mejor dicho es la primera vez… que han conseguido robarme el corazón... era lo último que quedaba después de todo…–

–¿Q-Qués est-estás metiendo dentro?– tiritaba mientras su rostro se contraía por la extraña sensación, sentía que algo se iba introduciendo a él, no eran dedos, era algo más grueso, tampoco las manos del americano, una estaba masturbando su mimbro y la libre pellizcando sus tetillas –S-Saca… sácalo lo que est-está dentro de mí…–su rostro era sumamente excitable.

El americano sonrió metiendo más adentro la pequeña y traviesa parte de su cuerpo dentro de ese sensual ratón.–Es mi cola… no te preocupes, es sólo para dilatarte, luego meteré lo otro dentro…–

–¡Di-dilatarme y una mierda, no quiero s-sexo! ahaa con..con un gato….ahh– la cola era larga y se movía dentro de él, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su presión al máximo, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaban entrecerrados y su voz salía cansada y jadeando e incluso en gritos.

No quería aceptarlo… pero algo en todo eso le estaba gustando. Sintió como lo que estaba dentro suyo volvía a salir, sus músculos se relajaron y trató de cerrar las piernas pero aún seguían masturbándolo.

–Me enamoré de un ratón… dime Mr Ratón, ¿está bien algo así? –decía con naturalidad mientras forzaba al roedor a abrir las piernas deshaciéndose de la última prenda que lo cubría, el más pequeño intentó taparse, más era inútil, sus piernas eran un soporte para las caderas del americano.

–N-No me llamo Mr…Ra-Ratón, soy A-Arthur…–susurró entre el acalorado momento, su cuerpo estaba excitado por el placer mientras algo raro ocurría en su ano, quería volver a tener algo a dentro, es como si le hiciera falta, pero no podía pedir aquello, tenía orgullo. Y además… ese gato decía amarlo, no era más que una mentira para poder devorarlo, seguro lo era.

–Entonces, Arthur… yo soy Alfred F. Jones, un gato fiel, te amaré desde ahora en adelante…forever… –y con eso abriendo con cuidado las nalgas del contrario se fue introduciendo de a poco.

El inglés gritó de dolor cuando sintió como aquel caliente miembro erecto de escurría por su entrada, sintió también algo caliente y húmedo que lo dejaba entrar, se enrojeció mientras gemía, era semen…semen dentro de él, sus ojos se contrajeron apartando la vista, pero el americano lo volvió a besar con ternura, demasiada para su gusto, mientras sentía que lo arremetían un sentimiento extraño se colaba en su pecho, como si aquello no fuera simple sexo o violación, sentía que le hacían el amor.

Fuerte, duro, y le agradaba, su cuerpo temblaba ante cada movimiento y recibía la lengua de ese travieso minino con exquisitez. Abrió sus piernas sintiendo más profundo, un golpe repentino hace que grite en delirios, ese era su punto ¡más fuerte, allí, allí!, quería gritarlo, pero no podía, sin embargo el gato no era tan estúpido y siguió golpeando la próstata del roedor.

Y siguió, siguió, lo volvieron a hacer después de terminar, pero ahora dando pequeños abrazos y besos al cuerpo contrario, Arthur Kirkland no comprendía, pero se sentía bien así, dejando completamente de lado su odio hacia los gatos, algo prohibido para su raza, ellos debían odiarse por siempre, no podían estar juntos.

Eso fue… una simple noche causada por la calentura de un gato en celo. Hasta pasó la noche durmiendo a su lado, que descaro.

–Arthur…gracias–

–¿Por dejarme violar dices? –

–No, por estar un poco más aquí, pensé que escaparías cuando me durmiera…–

–Sinceramente, lo hubiera hecho, pero mi trasero me dijo que no…–

–¡Lo lamento! ¡fui un mal héroe daña traseros ingleses! –

–¡Shut up de una maldita vez! –

–¡No, soy un héroe y le hice mal al ser del cual estoy enamorado! –

–Estás mal, no estás enamorado, sólo estabas en celo…–

–¡Enamorado! –

–¡Que NO maldición! –susurró –Lo tuyo era celo…quizás lo mío era…–

–¿Era? –se acercó el gatito animado meneando la cola hacia el inglés.

–¡Calentura, definitivamente eso! ¡aléjate de mí gato! –gritó fuerte parándose, trató de verse lo menos avergonzado posible mientras recogía su ropa estando completamente desnudo.

Que humillación, verdaderamente, nadie en el mundo de los ratones le creería que tuvo sexo con un gato, es más anormal que la misma homosexualidad, debía de estar loco. Debió haberle arrancado y triturado el miembro a ese gato mientras pudo. Pero al mirarlo… al ver su sonrisa, su inocencia, algo raro lo atraía a él.

–Por cierto, si te vas… en la cocina hay un par de cosas para ti, dile a tu familia que me arrebataste eso, no diré nada…–sonrió –El haberte conocido… paga eso y mucho más…thank you, por venir a robarme…–rió nuevamente, el inglés fue hasta afuera para ir a darse un baño y marcharse con las cosas.

Debía olvidar aquello, debía olvidarlo. No debía pensar en su sonrisa.

Y eso trató de hacer, regresó a casa, su hermano sonrió al ver la gran cantidad de alimentes que traía, muy hábil, debía admitirlo, aunque Alfred tenía la fama de ser malo y tonto, pero no era eso, Arthur sabía que no era eso, sólo era demasiado bueno para el mundo cruel en el que vivía. No sabe cuantas noches pensó en él, siendo de otra raza a la que debería odiar no dejó de pensar en él en ningún momento, en ningún instante.

Quizás… se había convertido en más que su "primera vez" aquella noche, tal vez se había vuelto su primer amor.

–Me quede sin comer…–bufó el mayor de los hermanos, de nuevo, cabreadísimo como siempre.

–No querrás decir "Nos quedamos sin comida" –susurró otro hermano.

–Si ustedes me importaran, claro… ¿quién irá esta vez?

–Es tu turno pedazo de mierda…–por primera vez habló el inglés.

–Mmm, veo que te has puesto insolente hermanito…–sonrió.

El menor miró desafiante a su hermano, ya no tenía que hacer lo que él dijera según las reglas familiares, ya no le tenía miedo, podía irse de esa inmunda casa cuando quisiera. Pero aún así, permanecía en ese pueblo, miró hacia el frente, sonrió un poco y aceptó ser el que iba por la comida. Y ese día se marchó, porque ese día tomó una gran edición, nunca regresó a casa, pero algunos, sólo pocos… pueden decir que ahora es verdaderamente feliz con un gato verdaderamente estúpido, el gato que también le había robado el corazón. Sabía que se metería en grandes problemas con mucha gente que podrían estar en contra de su unión, pero eso no los detendría.

Aunque era cierto afirmar que se amaban, aún así seguían siendo los mismos, siempre peleaban, literalmente, eran un gato y un ratón.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, esto lo saque de un doujin en japonés que no entiendo por cierto, pero el punto es que Alfred era un mitad gato y Arthur un mitad ratón, era muy adorable. Quería seguirlo pero no sé si quieran y más importante, soy mala para las historias de más de un capitulo.

Espero les gustara, es una de mis historias más largas, tengo otro con lime. Si no vuelvo a tener los mismos problemas que antes seguiré dándoles USxUK :3


End file.
